My Sunshine
by Hori.Hyo-Lyn
Summary: HQ! AU - Kageyama és Hinata különböző csapatokban játszanak, de véletlenek folytán többször is találkoznak. Kezdetben csak idegenek egymás számára, de hamarosan mindkettejük változtatni szeretne kettejük kapcsolatán.
1. Randi

Még egy fantasztikusan elnevezett történet... na, nem baj.

Ezt a történetemet is inkább a "nyugodt" jelzővel tudnám illetni, de remélem lesz valaki, akinek tetszeni fog.

(Szintén egy barátnak írott fic.)

* * *

.

 **Randi**

.

.

Az ajkába harapva nézett körbe a bevásárlóközpontban. Rengeteg ember vonaglott a tömegben, és nem szívesen találkozott volna össze egy ismerőssel sem. Amúgy is utálta a plázákat, ahogyan a vásárolgatás sem volt ínyére sosem. Kivéve persze, ha sportkellékeket kellett beszereznie. Abban az esetben akár órákat is eltöltött a válogatással, hiszen mindenből a legjobbat akarta megszerezni. De a ruhaboltokban valahogy nem nagyon tudott mit kezdeni magával. Sosem tudta ránézésre megállapítani, hogy vajon egy-egy ruhadarab jól állt-e rajta, felpróbálni pedig nem szerette őket, mert jól tudta, hogy feltételezhetőleg mások is felvették már előtte a szóban forgó pólót vagy például cipőt.

De most nem volt mit tennie. Le akarta nyűgözni Oikawát. Új ruhákra volt szüksége, valami olyasmire, aminek láttán a srácnak majd eláll a szava, ha meglátja!

Morcosan összeráncolt szemöldökökkel trappolt be a boltba és elkezdett nézelődni a pólók között. Hatalmas üzletről volt szó, ráadásul az egész emeleten csak férfiruhákat árultak – a női szekció egyel alattuk helyezkedett el -, így bőven volt miket végignéznie. Sőt. Talán még túl nagy is volt a választék.

Egy-egy pólót leemelt a polcról, szétnyitotta és maga elé mérte őket, de valahogy egyik sem nyerte meg a tetszését, ezért általában hamar változtatta a helyét a sorok között.

\- Segíthetek?

Meglepetten fordult hátra a hang hallatán, és pillantott meg egy fiatal fiút. Kócos, a szélrózsa minden irányába álló, narancssárga haja volt és valami rettenetesen vidám ábrázata. Kageyama úgy érezte, mintha a srác rajta szórakozna.

\- Nem, köszönöm – mormogta nagyon halkan, ezért a kisegítő srác meg sem hallotta őt az enyhe zsivajban.

\- Milyen alkalomra keresel ruhát? Vagy csak úgy nézelődsz?

Nem tűnt valami udvariasnak. Sőt, talán túl rámenős is volt, ezért Kageyama egy darabig csak bámult lefelé a fiúra, és azt latolgatta, ne hagyja-e a fenébe az egészet és távozzon az üzletből.

Aztán eszébe jutott Oikawa önelégült, túlontúl magabiztos arca és fölényes vigyora. Összeszedte magát, aztán válaszolt.

\- Valami alkalmibb dolgot keresnék, de nem túl puccosat.

\- Ahaaaa… - felelte a narancshajú, és a plafonra emelt tekintettel gondolkodott el. - Randira lesz?

Kageyama érezte, hogy azonnal vér szökik az arcába, ezért megemberelte magát, majd rávágta:

\- N-Nem.

A kisegítő ezen csak megeresztett egy fél vigyort, aztán intett Kageyamának, hogy kövesse. A bolt egyik sarkába vezette. Öltönyökbe és fényes ingekbe öltöztetett próbababák álltak őrt a vásárlóknak. A boltos srác azonnal turkálni kezdett a polcon, de a fekete hajú azonnal leállította.

\- Azt mondtam, hogy semmi csicsás. Csak valami egyszerűbb dolgot szeret…

Ám a fiú rá sem hederített. A következő pillanatban előrántott egy halványkék enyhén V-nyakú pólót és Kageyama felé tartotta.

\- Ez szerintem tök jól nézne ki azzal. – Mutatóujjával az egyik próbababára bökött, amelyen egy fekete zakó lógott, könyékig érő, visszahajtott ujjakkal.

\- Öhm…

Egy darabig méregette a pólót a kezében, majd megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem vagyok az a zakós fajta.

\- És egy mellény? – kérdezte a narancshajú egy másik babára mutatva.

Kageyama csak sóhajtva rázta meg a fejét. Minek is ment ebbe bele? Egyszerűbb lett volna, ha csak egyedül nézelődik.

\- Akkor egy ing, kardigán és kockás csokornyakkendő? – kérdezte a vigyori kisegítő, kuncogva.

A fekete hajú csak egy lenéző pillantást vetett rá, odadobta neki a pólót, sarkon fordult, majd el is indult. Kinek van szüksége még gúnyolódásra, amikor így is eléggé feszélyezte a helyzet. Le akarta nyűgözni Oikawát, nem kinevettetni magát. Ha odaállít holmi csokornyakkendőben, a felsőbb éves azonnal képen röhögi.

\- Hé, várj már! – szólt utána a kisegítő, és azonnal a nyomába szegődött, letörölhetetlen mosollyal az arcán.

\- Nem végzed valami jól a munkádat – vetette oda Kageyama, rá sem hederítve a kócos fiúra.

\- Nos, tényleg nem értek annyira a ruhákhoz – vonta meg a vállát a másik.

A fekete hajú megtorpant, és hitetlenül mérte végig a fehér egyen pólóban feszítő fiút, majd gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját.

\- Még szerencse, hogy nem egy ruhaboltban dolgozol. – Azzal eloldalgott és visszament ahhoz a polchoz, ahol nem sokkal korábban a felsőket nézegette. Persze a másik fiú nem tágított és nevetve követte őt.

\- Igazad van, de semmi gáz, mert mire rájönnek, hogy nem értek az ilyesmihez, úgyis kilépek. Csak egy ideig szeretettem volna itt dolgozni, hogy összeszedjek elég pénzt az új _MaxJump_ cipőre. – A fiú lelkesen ugrott a levegőbe kinyújtott karokkal, majd a földre érkezve a tarkója mögé támasztotta kezeit hatalmas vigyorral az arcán.

A legfurcsább az egészben az volt, hogy Kageyama pontosan tudta, hogy az idegen fiú miről beszél. A _MaxJump_ egy nemrég piacra dobott, speciálisan röplabda játékosoknak kifejlesztett cipő volt. Könnyed szerkezete lehetővé tette a gyors mozgást, ugyanakkor a lábbeli védte a lábfejet és megelőzte a bokasérüléseket. A talpát is olyan módon alakították ki, hogy elősegítse a minél magasabb ugrásokat, de a földet érést is tompítsa. Az egyik csapattársa nemrég szerzett be egyet és Kageyama maga is úgy gondolta, hogy az eltúlzott reklámok ellenére tényleg jó és hasznos sportcipő lehet.

 _Szóval ő is röplabdázik_?

\- Esetleg ajánlhatok neked valamit? – kérdezte a narancshajú. – Van itt egy nagyon menő…

\- Nem azt mondtad, hogy nem értesz a ruhákhoz? – kérdezte Kageyama sóhajtva, a fiú szavába vágva.

\- Jó, de ez tényleg nagyon menő! Viszik is, mint a cukrot!

A bolti kisegítő lelkesedésének nem lehetett ellenállni. Kageyama továbbra is tanácstalan volt a ruhát illetően, így hagyta, hogy a fiú újra magával rángassa.

.

.

Már eltelt némi idő azóta, hogy a főtéri toronyóra hármat ütött, Kageyama azonban nem türelmetlenkedett, csak idegesen topogott a lábával a világosszürke térkövön, két karját pedig összefonta a mellkasán. Egyrészt úgy érezte, ez nyugodt és férfias kinézetet kölcsönöz neki, másrészt viszont nem igen tudott mit kezdeni a végtagjaival. Egy darabig az ölébe ejtett karokkal ücsörgött, de az túl szendének érezte, ezért a teste mellé tette őket, a padon. Úgy gondolta, így meg egy csődtömegnek tűnik, ezért idegességében elkezdett remegni a bal keze. Így hát inkább összefonta őket maga előtt. Persze, ezt a tétlenséget és a feszültséget ki kellett adni magából, ezért a tudtán kívül elkezdett topogni a lábával. Gondolatai ide-oda cikáztak az aznapi terveket illetően, tekintetével pedig a téren siető embereket figyelte. A fiú, aki az óratorony alatt álldogált, és csaknem olyan idegesnek tűnt, mint ő maga, társaságot kapott. Egy aranyos, virágos ruhát viselő lány pattant oda hozzá, mire a srác megijedt. Kageyama nézte, ahogy a pár összenevet, aztán beszélgetésbe elegyedik. Pár perc múltán azonban ők is tovább álltak, feltehetőleg ugyancsak egy randira.

\- Kageyama-saaaan~

A srác ijedten pillantott oldalra. Meglepettségében még a rángatózó lába is megtorpant a mozgásban. A narancsfejű bolti kisegítő ácsorgott a padja mellett, fülig érő vigyorral az arcán. Még kócosabbnak tűnt, mint a múlt héten, és ezúttal sportpulóvert viselt, valamint egy nehéz kinézetű oldaltáskát a vállán átvetve.

\- Szóval tényleg randira kellett… - jegyezte meg a srác cinkosan rákacsintva.

Kageyama elfordította a fejét és próbált nem a jövevényre nézni, de úgy tűnt, a fiú nem tudta, mikor kell abbahagyni, mert odaugrott elé.

\- Tényleg jól áll rajtad, kár, hogy nem próbáltad fel még az üzletben.

Érezte, hogy a pár perccel ezelőttig a gyomrában rajzó pillangók újra feltámadnak, aztán az arcába tolulnak. Utált mások előtt elpirulni, pláne idegenek szeme láttára.

A srác tovább magyarázott arról, hogy a „szíve választottjának" bizonyára nagyon fog így tetszeni, de valami szöget ütött Kageyama fejében.

\- Te meg honnan tudod a nevem?

A narancssárga hajú meglepetten pillantott rá.

\- Hogyhogy honnan? A sulimból, persze. Az Aobajousaiba jársz, nem? Láttalak már játszani. Elég népszerű vagy, tudod? Az a feladás a Sakurazawa ellen nagyon állat volt!

Ezt sejthette volna. Elég szép hírnévre tett szert a középiskolai röplabdás körökben, mint feladó, de azt nem gondolta volna, hogy a nevét is megjegyzik. Általában csak a gúnynevén emlegették, amit nem kedvelt igazán. Ráadásul a csapatában szinte középszerűnek számított a sok tehetség mellett. A „Pálya Királyából" is csak a „Nagy Király" árnyéka lett.

Mintha csak a tulajdon gondolataiból bújt volna elő az illető, Oikawa rövidesen melléjük lépett. Félig felhúzott szemöldökkel és félmosollyal nézett hol egyikükre, hol másikukra, Hinata pedig kissé ledöbbent. Úgy tűnt, lenne még mit hozzátennie a témához, de a magas srác láttán a szavak a torkában ragadtak.

\- T-Tooru – szólalt meg idegesen Kageyama és felpattant a padról.

\- Megzavartam valamit? – kérdezte a kapitány kedélyesen, mire a másik kettő azonnal megrázta a fejét. Ő csak hangosan felnevetett. Ahogy hátravetette a fejét, gondosan beállított barna fürtjei kellemesen libegtek a feje búbján.

\- Én akkor megyek is – szólalt meg hirtelen az alacsony fiú. Óvatosan intett, majd továbbsietett a főtéren. Kageyama egy darabig nézett utána, de alacsony testét hamarosan elnyelte a tömeg.

\- Ki volt a kis törpe?

Oikawa kérdésére szólásra nyitotta a száját, de nem igazán tudta, mit feleljen. Nem is ismerte a srácot. Még csak azt sem tudta, hogy hívják…

Furcsamód hirtelen rosszul érezte magát, amiért korábban nem kérdezte meg a nevét. De ez hülyeség. Miért is kérdezte volna meg? Ő csak egy bolti asszisztens. Sőt, még annak is pocsék. Valószínűleg nem is találkoznak többet, így természetesen nem kell tudnia, hogy hívják.

Csak hülyeség…


	2. MaxJump

.

 **MaxJump**

.

.

Látta a kis narancshajú törpét. Ott ugrabugrált az egyik pályán, ugyanazon a bajnokságon, amelyen ő is részt vett. A csapata elég… középszerűnek tűnt. A mozdulataik rendszertelenek és kaotikusak voltak. A legnagyobb fegyverük szemmel láthatólag a srác volt. Kageyama őszintén megvallva nem nézte ki belőle eddig, de most látta, egészen ügyes… sőt… Ő maga is elég váratlan mozdulatokat tett a meccs nagy részében, ezért korábban nehéz volt felismernie, ám a saját magasságát jóval meghaladó ugrásai, erős lecsapásai és jó reakcióideje páratlan volt. Persze, mindez nem volt elég a győzelemhez. A csapata szépen küzdött, azt meg kell vallani. Azt már sikernek könyvelhetik el, hogy idáig egyáltalán eljutottak, de most meg kellett állniuk. Amikor a második szett végét jelző sípszó elhangzott, a narancssárga törpe megtorpant ott, ahol állt, fejét pedig mélyen lehajtotta. Talán sírt? Onnan nem úgy tűnt. Inkább csak bámult maga elé.

Kageyama szimpátiát érzett az iránta. Jó játékos volt. Meglepően jó. Nem ott lett volna a helye. Egy másik csapatban jobban érvényesülhetne.

De mit érdekli őt ez?

Ugyan.

Még csak a nevét sem tudja.

\- Ez nem a mitugrász múltkorról? – Oikawa hangjára felkapta a fejét. A kapitány a mögötte lévő sorban üldögélt a lelátón Iwaizumi mellett. A két srác láttán Kageyama úgy érezte, mintha Oikawa újra és újra megmarkolná a szívét és összeroppantaná az ujjai között. Inkább előrefordult és csendben bámulta a játékteret, valamint azt, ahogy a csapatok felállnak egymással szemben és meghajolnak.

\- Milyen mitugrász? – kérdezte Iwaizumi. Kageyama érezte a hangján, hogy nem nagyon érdekli a válasz.

Mivel Kageyama nem szólalt meg, Oikawa sem folytatta a beszélgetést, inkább másra terelte a szót. A fekete hajú nem szívesen hallgatta volna végig a kettejük között lezajló csevegést, ezért inkább kioldalgott a sorból és elhagyta a lelátót. Senki sem állította meg, de amikor még utoljára lopva a kapitányra pillantott, mielőtt befordult volna a folyosón, látta, hogy a srác is őt bámulta. Nem lenézően, nem is sajnálkozva… Mintha csak aggódott volna, bár ebben sem volt teljesen biztos, hiszen alig egy tizedmásodpercre látta.

A gondolatra csak feldühödött. Neki nincs szüksége sem a sajnálatára, vagy aggodalmára. Csak mert a dolog nem működött közöttük, még nem érkezett el a világvége. Csak mert Oikawa máris talált magának mást – talán jobbat nála -, ő még nem fog magába roskadni. Csak mert…

Ahogy a folyosókat rótta, a pulcsija zsebébe dugott kezekkel, hallotta, ahogy a pályák felőle felzúg az üdvrivalgás. Valószínűleg megérkeztek az új csapatok és kezdetét vette a következő két mérkőzés.

Nem lepődött meg, amikor az energikus törpét odakint találta. Megállt a folyosón, egy bizonyos távolságra a fiútól és őt nézte. Most hogyan tovább? Vagy fogja magát, sarkon fordult és visszamegy, vissza a csapatához a lelátóra, vagy tovább halad.

A névtelen támadó az ivókút mellett üldögélt a földön. Lábait felhúzta, karjait a térdére támasztva lógatta, kezeiben pedig a cipőit tartotta. Törölköző lógott a fején, így arcát nem nagyon láthatta, pedig tarkóját a falnak támasztotta.

Kageyama közelebbről is megnézte a félhomályban ücsörgő fiút, ekkor vette észre…

 _Csak egy ideig szeretettem volna itt dolgozni, hogy összeszedjek elég pénzt az új MaxJump cipőre_.

A piros X ott díszelgett a jobb cipő külső felén. _Hát megszerezte_.

Még mindig a boltban történteken gondolkodott, nem is vette észre, hogy lábai önálló életre keltek és a fiú felé indultak. A sráctól kevesebb, mint egy méterre torpant meg, a másik fiú pedig csak ekkor nézett fel rá.

Víz csordogált az arcán, de nem könnyek voltak azok. Illetve, Kageyama úgy hitte. A haja pár tincse teljesen vizes volt, talán megmosta az arcát. A szemei sötéten és élettelenül villantak meg, de a fekete hajú láttán minta lassan fény költözött volna beléjük. Ajkait szétnyitotta, és mély levegőt vett, de nem szólalt meg.

\- Jó cipők – jegyezte meg Kageyama. Először a lábbelikre, majd a fiú narancssárga zoknijaira pillantott. Nem tudta, mit mondhatna még, és a másik sem szólt semmit.

A helyzet kezdett kínossá válni a számára, ezért egy idő után – kissé idegesen – leült a fiú mellé, némi helyet hagyva maguk között.

\- Látom, megszerezted őket.

\- Eh… hát… igen… - felelte végül a narancshajú. Elég halkan beszélt. Alig ismerte fel a hangját. Eddig mindig energikusan, kissé hangosan és érthetően beszélt, most inkább csak motyogott. Mintha egy teljesen más ember hangja lett volna.

Úgy tűnt a másik is kissé feszélyezve érezte magát, mert hamarosan változtatott a pozícióján. Leengedte a lábait és törökülésbe helyezkedett. A törzsét előre hajtotta, de a törölközőt levette a fejéről, hogy a nyakába akaszthass, így Kageyama már láthatta, az egész feje csurom vizes volt.

\- Akkor kiléptél a ruhaboltból?

Kageyama nem is értette magát. Minek kérdez ilyeneket? Nem is ismeri a srácot. Mit érdekli őt a sorsa? Igen… így van. Még a nevét sem tudja. Még csak a nevét sem! Abszurd.

\- Igen. Még aznap megvettem a cipőket.

A fiú a _MaxJump_ okat bámulta az ölében, ujjait az oldalukra szorítva. Ajkait összepréselte. Elkeseredettnek tűnt. Kageyama ismerte ezt az arcot.

Nem is olyan régen, alig pár évvel ezelőtt egy hasonlóan megtört fiú bámult vissza rá a tükörből. Akkor megfogadta, hogy többé nem akarja majd viszont látni azt az arcot. Persze, egyedül nem ment neki, csak mások segítségével tudott fejlődni és új erőre kapni. Valahogy úgy érezte, ez a srác is megérdemli azokat a bátorító szavakat, amiket anno ő kapott.

Csak nem tudta, hogyan ismételhetné meg őket… Hogyan közvetíthetné őket neki…

\- N-Nagyon jól játszottál… ma… - nyögte ki végül. Elég bután hangzott. Évekkel ezelőtt neki lelkesítő szavakat mondtak, de ezek hallatán az ember inkább csak még inkább sírva fakadna.

\- Sokat edzettem… - jegyezte meg a fiú. Kageyama már-már azt hitte sikerrel járt a bíztatása, meg is lepődött, de aztán a másik folytatta. – Hajnalban kezdtem és egészen az első órákig hajtottam. A takarítás után a tornaterembe siettem és addig edzettem, amíg a gondnok ki nem zavart, mert be akarta zárni a termet. Otthon, a szobámban is a labdát adogattam fel magamnak, de… - elcsuklott a hangja. Kageyama a fiú szemeire pillantott és meglepetten vette észre, hogy a narancshajú összeszorítja őket. Hamarosan kövér kis cseppecskék buggyantak ki a szemhéjai közül, sebesen végigfutva az arcán. – de eltörtem a lámpát. Anyu elvette a labdát is, így hétvégén többet nem tudtam gyakorolni. Helyette inkább keményen dolgoztam a boltban, mígnem össze nem gyűjtöttem a cipő árát. Megvettem. Alig vártam, hogy kipróbáljam. Olyan szuperül éreztem magam benne. Azt hittem bármire képes leszek… de úgy látszik, még ez sem volt elég…

Kageyama szerette volna azt mondani, hogy ő mindent megtett. Hogy ne bánkódjon, mert beleadta szívét-lelkét, és ez a fontos. Meg azt is, hogy ő igazán nem hibás. Hiszen a csapattársai az igazán bénák, ő, ez a névtelen fiú, még belőlük is kihozta a maximumot. Azt is el akarta mondani, hogy egy kivételesen erős csapattal szemben álltak ki, de ezt a fiú feltehetőleg már tudta. Illetve, tudnia kellett. Tudta, igaz?

De mindezt hogy fogalmazhatná meg? Meg akarta vigasztalni a srácot. Tényleg meg akarta. Mégis… végig azon járt az esze, mióta csak megpillantotta a pályán, hogy mi a neve. Buta gondolat, nem is igazán értette magát, de… valahogy tudni akarta. Hiába próbálta elhessegetni a gondolatot, mondván, ennek itt most nincs helye, nem bírta.

A főtérre gondolt. Amikor csak úgy odapattant elé, kimondva a nevét. Még azt is tudta, melyik középiskolába jár. Kíváncsi lett volna, miért tud róla ennyi mindent. Azt nyilván tudta honnan, de az okára lett volna kíváncsi. Hogy ez a fiú miért tartotta fontosnak mindezt megjegyezni róla, sőt, közölni vele az utcán. Bárki más csak tovább sétált volna, ha meglátja az utcán. Még a gúnyolói sem álltak volna meg, csak messziről kiabálták volna a becenevét. De ő odament hozzá…

Aztán Oikawára gondolt. Az utolsó közösen együttöltött napjukra. A filmre, amit megnéztek, és arra, ahogy megfogta a kezét a sötétben. Hideg volt a bőre. Nem szorította meg az ujjait úgy, ahogy szokta, majd hamarosan el is húzódott tőle. A vacsora alatt is kissé távolságtartóan viselkedett vele, néha álmodozva bámult ki az ablakon, mintha gondolatban máshol járna. Nos, mint kiderült, máshol is járt. Kageyama már sejtette, így nem is érte meglepetésként, amikor Oikawa pár nap múlva az edzés után nem elindult a maga útján, hanem hazakísérte Kageyamát, hogy beszélni tudjanak. Szakított vele.

Nem lepte meg…

De akkor mégis… miért fájt ennyire hallani is?

\- Hogy hívnak? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés. Hangja kissé rekedtesen szólt, ezért megköszörülte a torkát. A fiú elég meglepetten bámult rá, de ő csak elhivatott arccal megkérdezte újra. – Elmondanád a neved?

Már nem szorította úgy a cipőket az ölében, és a könnyei sem hullottak többé.

\- A nevem Hinata. Hinata Shouyou.

Kedvesen hangzott a szájából. Úgy gondolta, illett rá a név.

\- Hinata-san – kezdte Kageyama elhivatottan. – Én úgy gondolom, minden tőled telhetőt megtettél, de nehéz dolgod volt. A csapatod nem tud lépést tartani veled, és…

Megakadt. Tágra nyílt szemekkel és továbbra is szétnyílt ajkakkal bámult maga elé, de nem tudott több szót kinyögni. Szinte pofon vágta a felismerés.

A csapata… nem tudott lépést tartani vele. Ő pedig _magát_ vádolva elmenekült előlük.

Amikor ő volt hasonló helyzetben, ő _másokat_ vádolt, ezért lerángatták a pályáról.

Akkor értette meg, hogy mennyi különbség volt közöttük. A világ számára továbbra is „névtelen" tehetség, és ő, a tehetségéről elhíresült srác. De mit ért vele? Ugyanúgy semmit. Ugyanúgy abba kellett hagynia a játékot, ahogy ennek a fiúnak.

\- Te mindent megtettél – mondta végül. – Ne add fel…

\- Nem tudom – vonta meg a vállait. – Ha mindent megtettem, de még így sem nyerhettünk, akkor felesleges volt ez sok edzés.

\- Nem volt az – felelte magabiztosan, és kissé talán dühösen Kageyama. – Szereted ezt csinálni, nem? Ha igen, akkor már megérte.

A többit már nem merte neki elmondani. A dolgot, a rossz csapatáról. Annyira rá vallott volna… másokat hibáztatni… Nem. Ha a fiú… Hinata tényleg tehetséges, megtalálja majd az útját. Tudni fogja, hol érdemes próbálkoznia. Ő legalábbis bízott benne. Kár lett volna érte.

Hinata aztán némán felhúzta a cipőit és talpra szökkent. Visszapillantott Kageyamára és megvillantott egy halvány mosolyt, némán motyogott valamit, majd elfutott. Sebességét egyre növelte, végül pedig úgy rohant, ahogy csak tudott. Aztán befordult a sarkon és eltűnt.

\- Szívesen – felelte Kageyama a folyosónak a halk hálálkodásra.


	3. Ismét

.

 **Ismét**

.

.

A bajnokság véget ért, de az igazi megmérettetés csak most következett. Mivel Kageyama minden idejét edzéssel töltötte, a tanulás csak másodikként létezett az életében egészen idáig. A vizsgák viszont alig egy hónappal az utolsó meccsek után kezdődtek, így nem volt ideje pihenésre. Szabadideje minden percét tankönyvek és jegyzetek társaságában töltötte. Velük aludt, velük kelt, a „haszontalanabb" órákon is a fontosabb vizsgatárgyakra tanult, a délutáni edzéseken pedig a csapattársaival egymást segítették. A harmadévesek nagyrészt csak egymással voltak elfoglalva, hiszen előttük állt a felvételi is, az első és másodévesek pedig külön vonultak tőlük. A másodévesek az elsősöket korrepetálták, az elsősök hálaképp pedig ételt és italt szereztek nekik a büféből, aztán ha az bezárt, akkor a közeli kisboltból.

Aznap a szolgamunkára Kageyama volt beosztva. Hátizsákját kiürítette, hogy abba is tudjon majd pakolni, aztán útnak indult a rendelésekkel. Nem sietett különösebben, inkább csak vonszolta magát. Ki volt merülve, mind fizikailag, mind lelkileg. Az egész napos tanulás egyszerűen lefárasztotta az agyát, az egyhelyben ülés pedig a hátát, nyakát és lábait. Ennek tetejében már csak azért sem volt tanácsos sietnie, mert a későtéli időjárás még megtette a hatását. Az utak, járdák és lépcsők pont ott csúsztak a legjobban, ahol az ember nem számított volna rá, így hát Kageyama is jobban tette, ha vigyázott.

A kisboltba belépve a cetlit szorongatta és a polcokat rótta egy kiskosárral a kezében. Először az ennivalót szerezte meg, azokkal meg is telt a kosara. Az hűtött italszekrényhez csak ezután ment. Egy darabig csak bámult a színes műanyag- és fémdobozokat, meg a tetra pakkos csomagolásokat. Fáradtsága kezdett beütni, ezért csak meredt maga elé.

\- Kageyama-san?

Először fel sem fogta, hogy hozzá szólnak. Azt hitte, a gondolatai és kimerült elméje babrál ki vele, de aztán az illető újra megpróbálkozott, ezúttal sikerrel. Kageyama oldalra pillantott. Meglepett, kerek, barna szemek. Kócos, narancssárga haj. A fiú, aki az utóbbi időben gyakran az gondolatai tárgyát képezték, ott állt előtte, sötétkék kötényben és egy kartondobozzal a kezében.

\- Hinata-san… - szólalt meg elnyűtten.

A fiú lerakta a dobozt és elmosolyodott. Nyoma sem volt a bajnokságon mutatott letörtségének. Persze, annak már több mint egy hónapja.

\- Tudtam, hogy az iskolád a közelben van, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer látni foglak itt… úgy értem… eddig még nem láttalak. – Mintha elpirult volna, de ebben a fekete hajú nem volt biztos. Minden enyhén szólva vibrált a szemei előtt. Legszívesebben hazament volna már lefeküdni.

\- Igen… - felelte fáradtan, élettelenül. – Ilyenkor a többiekkel együtt tanulunk.

Végül rászánta magát és kinyitotta a szekrény ajtaját. Azonnal megcsapta a hideg. Kiszedegetett egy csomó italt, de lévén, hogy nem fértek bele a kosárba, melléjük tette a földre. Aztán elgondolkozott, magának mit vehetne. Elég sokat vacillált az áruk közül, de végül csak egy doboz tejet vett.

Hinata hirtelen felbukkant mellette és odanyújtott neki egy másik kosarat. Kageyama hálásan rápillantott és elvette, hogy gyorsan belepakolhasson. Közben a másik fiú az árufeltöltéssel foglalkozott tovább.

Amikor mindketten végeztek, Kageyama a fiúra pillantott, aki talán ezt megérezte, mert ránézett.

\- Szóval… újra munkába álltál?

Értelmetlen kérdés… Mégis mit csinálna ott, a bolt közepén, kötényben, ha nem dolgozna… de… egyszerűen nem tudta ezt jobban szavakba önteni. A kérdése az lett volna, hogy miért dolgozik megint, ezúttal másutt, de tudta, hogy neki a másik srác életéhez semmi köze. Alig ismerik egymást.

\- Igen – vigyorodott el Hinata. A sugárzó arca láttán az ember már-már azt hitte, a világ legjobb állása jutott neki, pedig csak egy sarki kisboltban végzett egy unalmas diákmelót. Talán még a dolgozói vécét is vele pucoltatták ki. – Újra pénzt gyűjtök.

\- Tényleg? – kérdezte Kageyama, majd felemelte a dögnehéz kosarakat, hogy a kasszához cipelje őket. Hinata némán felajánlotta a segítségét, de ő csak megrázta a fejét. – Újabb sportcipő?

\- Dehogy – nevetett fel Hinata. Jó volt hallani a nevetését. Ezen a ronda hideg estén megmelengette a szívét. A szívszorító sírása után üdítően hatott ez a kacaj. Furcsamód ugyanez a ruhaboltban idegesítette és feszéjezte. – Csak néhány új sportszer… jövő évtől másik iskolába fogok járni.

Kageyama keze megállt. Egészen idáig a vásárolni való dolgait pakolta a kosárból a mindössze karhosszúságú futószalagra, de most abbahagyta ezt és a fiúra pillantott.

Hinata végtelenül büszkének tűnt.

A férfi a kasszánál értetlen pillantást vetett rá, ezért elnézést kért és folytatta a pakolást. Amíg a rengeteg dolgot a hátizsákjába rakta, a maradékot pedig zacskókba, Hinata tűnt fel mellette. Már nem viselte a kötényét, ellenben egy vastag kabátot és sapkát igen.

\- Viszlát holnap, uram! – köszönt a kasszásnak, vagyis feltételezhetőleg a főnökének. Amaz csak biccentett.

Együtt indultak el az utcán.

\- Másik iskola? – vette fel a pár perccel ezelőtt abbahagyott beszélgetés fonalát Kageyama. – Hogyhogy ilyen hirtelen?

Hinata maga elé pillantott és újra elvigyorodott. Kageyama most biztosra vette, hogy elpirult, és nem a csípős hidegtől.

\- Még a bajnokságon, nem sokkal azelőtt, hogy elhagytuk a helyszínt, megkeresett egy férfi. Egy másik csapat edzője volt.

Ámulva hallgatta a történetet. Az eset nem tűnt valószínűtlennek, de meglepte, hogy egy olyan gyenge csapatból is kiszemeltek valakit, mint amilyen Hinatáé. Ő lehetett ott az egyetlen jó játékos.

\- Szóval átiratkozol – mondta Kageyama, inkább magának, mintsem a fiúnak. A zacskók fülei a tenyereibe vágtak, így kicsit megigazította őket.

\- Igen – ujjongott a srác. – Áprilisban, már ott kezdek. Az ottani csapat sokkal profibb, mint a miénk, ezért van szükségem új felszerelésre. Kicsit messzebb van, mint a mostani iskolám. Oda már nem járhatok biciklivel. De megéri, azt hiszem.

\- Jól döntöttél – jelentette ki Kageyama komolyan. Hinata mosolya lekonyult, egy pillanatra ő is viszonozta a gesztust, de aztán újra elvigyorodott.

\- Úgy izgulok! Biztos iszonyat király lesz!

\- Hová iratkozol át?

\- A Kitsunegába.

 _Az egy erős csapat_ – gondolta Kageyama. Nem olya erős, mint az Aobajousai, de megállják a helyüket. Az utóbbi években egyre feljebb csusszantak a ranglétrán. Hamarosan komoly ellenfelei lehetnek egymásnak. Talán épp ez a kis kócos kölyök lesz a kulcs ahhoz, hogy jobbak legyenek.

Kageyama megtorpant, mire Hinata visszanézett ré.

\- A Kitsunegában is keményen kell edzened – jelentette ki komolykodva. Hinata fellelkesülve bólintott, szinte még a vállaival is – Egyszer meg akarok mérkőzni veled.

A fiú egy pillanatra megmerevedett, majd csillogó szemekkel még nagyobbat bólintott, ezúttal szinte meghajolt.

\- Yosh! Mérkőzzünk meg!

\- Ne essetek ki, amíg nem játszottatok velünk! – mondta Kageyama és újra elindult.

\- Biztosan nem fogunk! Aztán szétrúgjuk a seggeteket!

\- De nagy lett a szád – rivallt rá Kageyama, mire Hinata odébb húzódott, de a meghunyászkodása sem tartott sokáig, hamarosan újra vigyorogni kezdett. Mintha ezt a vidám arckifejezést le sem lehetett volna mosni róla.

Rövidesen visszaértek az Aobajousaihoz, ezért eljött a búcsú pillanata. A két fiú egymásra nézett, várták, hogy a másik mondjon valamit. Végül Kageyama törte meg a csendet.

\- M… Meddig fogsz… ott dolgozni? – kérdezte zavarodottan.

\- Még egy hónapig, amíg le nem teszem az összes vizsgámat. Utána már el kell kezdenem átiratkozni.

\- Rendben – biccentett Kageyama, majd némi hezitálás után megfordult, és bement az épületbe.

Észre sem vette, de a fáradtsága és álmossága már el is múlt. Csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy vajon mikor osztják rá legközelebb a cipekedési feladatokat. Remélte, hogy mihamarabb.


	4. Új tavasz

.

 **Új tavasz**

.

.

A vizsgákig többet nem kellett elmennie a kisboltba ennivalót venni a többieknek. Elég sokan vannak a csapatban, ezért sosem került rá a sor, pedig csak az elsősök végezték ezt a feladatot. Néha a tanulás után még benézett a boltba, de vagy zárva találta a helyet, vagy Hinata ment már haza. Mindig elkésett. A napok teltek-múltak és hamarosan elkezdődött a vizsgahét. Szinte minden nap bent ült és hosszú tesztsorokat oldott meg. A fárasztó dolgozatok utolsó darabja péntekre esett. Mivel csak angolból kellett már vizsgázniuk, hamar végeztek. Ő még a többieknél is hamarabb beadta a lapját és elhagyta az iskolát. A márciusi meleg miatt a fekete téli egyenruhájának zakóját legszívesebben levette volna, de inkább nem vesződött a kigombolkozással sem.

Útját nem hazafelé vette, úgy döntött, benéz a kisboltba. Hétfőn és kedden nem járt sikerrel, ezért feladta. Feltételezte, hogy Hinata is az iskolában könyökölt a tesztlapok felett. Aznap is csak egy halvány elhatározással vette arrafelé az útját. A narancshajút azonban aznap sem találta ott. Véget értek a vizsgák. Lehet, hogy múlt hét óta már ott sem dolgozott. Hamarosan másik iskolába iratkozik és többet itt nem fog feltűnni…

Ha már odament, gondolta, azért inkább vett valamit. Egy kis csokival jutalmazta meg magát a teljesítményéért, aztán odaállt az italos szekrény elé. Sokat gondolkozott rajta, hogy mit vegyen, de végül csak megrázta a fejét. Kinyitotta a szekrény ajtaját és benyúlt a kellemes hűvösbe egy doboz tejért.

\- Jó napot, uram!

\- Helló, kölyök.

A kedélyes hang hallatán Kageyama felkapta a fejét. Hát tényleg ő volt az! Az üvegajtókon beáramló napsugarak keretbe fogták a testét. Váltott pár szót a főnökével, majd elindult, hogy megkerülje a kasszát. Egy lépés után azonban megtorpant, amikor megpillantotta a Kageyamát. Meglepettnek tűnt, megfeszült a teste.

Kageyama nem tudtam mit csináljon. Megszorította a tejet, és vékony vonallá préselte az ajkait. Mondania kellene valamit… _Ne csak állj ott, mint egy idióta, szólalj meg!_ Ám erre nem maradt ideje. A fiú megelőzte.

\- Kageyama-san! – köszöntötte őt hangosan Hinata, ami miatt a boltban tartózkodó mindhárom idős néni ránézett, majd a narancssárga hajúra. Zavarban érezte magát, ugyanakkor nagyon örült is. Hát mégis sikerült találkoznia vele!

A fiú odasietett hozzá, majd megtorpant előtte. Karjait félig felemelte, de mintha nem tudta volna, hogy mit csináljon velük, végül csak újra leengedte őket a teste mellé.

\- Rég találkoztunk – nyögte ki végül Kageyama, de főtt a feje. Szemöldökeit összeráncolta, állkapcsát pedig megfeszítette.

\- Ez az utolsó napom itt. Illetve… ma csak a fizetésemért jöttem.

\- É-Értem…

Egyre görcsösebben szorongatta a tejet, így félő volt, hogy elszakad a csomagolás és a nadrágjára folyik az egész. Szerencsére erre végül nem került sor.

\- Csak egy pillanat, hátra kell mennem érte. Esetleg, megvárnál?

\- Ja, ő… persze.

Azzal a fiú már el is tűnt a szemei elől, Kageyama pedig ott állt, idegesen összehúzott szemekkel. Most mit csináljon?

A boltba belépve enyhén csalódott volt, de végül beletörődött, hogy egy jó darabig nem láthatja majd az energikus fiút, de most, hogy a várakozásai ellenére mégis sikerült, enyhén szólva pánikba esett. Nem tudott mit kezdeni magával.

Végül úrrá lett zavaros érzelmein és a kasszához sietett, hogy kifizesse a csokit és tejet. Hinatát csak a bolt előtt várta meg, odabent már kezdett kissé zavaró lenni a három öreg néni, meg a hátába lyukat égető tekintetük.

Kicsit több mint öt perc múlva a fiú meg is jelent, előre sejthetően, talpig vigyorban.

\- Olyan fura. Alig kezdtem el dolgozni, aztán máris itt hagyom ezt is – jegyezte meg sóhajtva.

\- És öh… mikor mész elkölteni a pénzt?

\- Még ma. Azt hiszem, nem halasztom tovább – felelte. Lassan elindultak lefelé az utcán, lassú tempóban. Egyikük sem sietett sehová. Még délelőttre járt az idő, nem sok ember mászkált odakint, a Nap pedig kellemesen ontotta magából a boldogító sugarakat. A levegőben is tavaszillat terjengett, nem is beszélve a cseresznyefákról, amelyek virágai majd szétdurrantak. Hamarosan rózsaszínűvé varázsolják majd az utcákat.

\- Szeretnéd, ha… elkísérnélek?

Nem értette ezt a dadogást. Mi a fene baja volt? Oikawának bármikor megmondta a magáét, a srác mondjuk ki is röhögte érte… Erre itt ez a nála vagy egy fejjel alacsonyabb kis törpe, és a puszta jelenlétével zavarba hozza…

\- Komolyan? Tökre örülnék neki! – ujjongott Hinata. – Egyedül elég unalmas.

\- Jó – bólintott végül.

Nem akarta, hogy csend álljon be a beszélgetésükbe. Na meg annyi mondanivalója is volt Hinatának. Szinte nem is tudott választani közülük. Rengeteg dolgot szeretett volna kérdezni is. A sok dolog, ami kitódult volna a fejéből, elállták egymás útját. Végül ki tudta választani a legfontosabbat, azt, amelyet már a legrégebb óta meg akart szóba akart hozni.

\- Mondd csak… kérdezhetek valamit?

Hinata bíztatta, hogy kérdezzen nyugodtan, így Kageyama összeszedte a gondolatait.

\- Még akkor, a főtéren az óránál. A nevemen szólítottál.

\- Aha…

\- Honnan tudtad, hogy hívnak?

\- Láttalak egy meccsen játszani – felelte készségesen a másik.

\- Én is láttalak játszani egyszer, de akkor még nem tudtam a tiédet. A csapattársaidét most sem tudom.

Hinata kezdte érteni a dolgot, ezért elfordította a tekintetét Kageyamától. Nem gondolkozott sokáig. Szinte azonnal választ adott.

\- Ez egyszerű. Ki ne ismerné a te nevedet. Fantasztikus játékos vagy, szerintem a legjobb feladó, akit valaha élőben láttam! Pár csapattársammal elmentünk a körzeti bajnokságokra, igaz, csak nézőként, és mindig elámultam rajtad. Régen is, még alsó-középben. Most is. – Boldogan beszélt, de ezúttal nem pattogott az energiától.

A hangja inkább kedvessé vált, mintsem üvöltözött volna. Ettől Kageyama újra csak zavarba jött, és nem szólt inkább semmit.

\- Ha már szóbahoztad – Hinata újra odanézett -, hogy sikerült a randid a Nagy Királlyal?

A neve említésére újra előhozakodtak a rossz emlékek, de legnagyobb meglepetésére, már nem fájt az egész történet annyira. Még bánta. Az egészet bánta. De lassanként tovább lépett és elfogadta az idősebb fiú döntését. Talán segített az is, hogy már nem voltak rendes edzéseik, illetve, hogy Oikawa nem jelent meg rajtuk, mivel harmadévesként a vizsgáira készült. De talán… Hinata is… Nem! Neki ehhez semmi köze.

Rájött, hogy a fiú még mindig várja a választ, ezért gyorsan véget vetett a belső vívódásának.

\- Nem olyan jól. Szakítottunk.

Hinata elnémult, boldog mosolya elsimult.

\- Oh… Oh, bocsi, én igazán… nem sejtettem, sajnálom…

\- Nem, semmi baj – szakította félbe a hebegését Kageyama. – Ne mentegetőzz.

\- Gyaaaah, de mégis…

Úgy tűnt, a fiú elég zaklatott állapotba került, ami valamelyest megmosolyogtatta, de ezt az ábrázatát nyomban eltűntette, így Hinata nem láthatta.

Kageyama gyorsan elterelte a témát, így inkább Hinata beiratkozásáról kezdtek el beszélgetni. Erről, meg az új röplabdacsapatról volt szó egész végig. Kageyama rengeteg történetet tudott a Kitsunegáról, mivel játszott már ellenük. A csapattársai is sokat meséltek neki, így volt fogalma a csapatról. Hinata itta minden szavát, megjegyzett mindent. Amíg elértek a városközpontba, hogy vásárolhassanak, ez a téma ki is tartott. Utána úgy általánosságban a röplabdáról beszéltek, majd szóba kerültek sokkal személyesebb dolgok is. Apránként megismerték egymást.

Azonban lassan a kis kiruccanásuknak is vége lett, hiszen Hinata elég hamar megtalált mindent, amire szüksége volt. Ez az idő nem volt elég. Messze nem. De Kageyama nem tudta, mit csináljon. Hinata, az elmondása alapján, éppen az ellenkező irányban lakott, mint ő, és a következő hónaptól egy másik város iskolájába fog járni. Többet nem lesz esélye a különböző munkahelyein összefutni vele, sőt, talán sehol sem. Hinata vonattal fog iskolába járni, ő gyalog. A különböző meccsek pedig olyan messzinek tűntek. Hónapokat várni, mire szembe kerülhetnek egymással, azonban akkor is csak a pálya két oldalán, egy háló által elválasztva egymástól. Olyan… rossznak tűnt az egész. Csak… rossznak.

Odakint, a bevásárlóközpont előtt álldogállva is ezen gondolkozott. Hinata mellette guggolt és a nejlonszatyrában rendezgette a dolgait, még utoljára átnézte, megvan-e mindene. Csak pillanatok kérdése, és el kell búcsúzniuk.

 _Az_ a pillanat pedig elérkezett. Hinata elégedetten végigpillantva az új szerzeményein, kiegyenesedett, majd Kageyama felé fordult.

\- Köszönöm a segítségedet! – mondta lelkesen.

Elindult volna lefelé az úton, de Kageyama utána kapott és a csuklójánál fogva visszarántotta. Hinata meglepetten fordult hátra és enyhén elpirult. Nem rántotta el a kezét, sőt, egy aprócska lépéssel közelebb araszolt a fekete hajúhoz. Másodpercek teltek el, de Hinata még akkor sem mutatta ki nemtetszését, amit Kageyama pozitívan fogott fel. Közelebb lépett, a másik fiú kezét el nem engedve. Hinata arca egyre inkább vörössé vált, míg a fekete hajú egyre elhivatottabb és komolyabb lett. Most, vagy soha! Csak erre bírt gondolni.

Várt. Várt, hogy Hinata tehessen valamit, ha nem akarja. Ám ő meg sem moccant.

Még egy pillanatot várt, hátha mégis meggondolja magát. De nem tette.

Az utolsó pillanat már csak időhúzás volt.

Mindeközben végig a fénylő, barna íriszekbe mélyesztette a szemét. Hinata szeme is, akár a megjelenése és személyisége, nyarat ontott magából. Akár a friss föld, vagy a fiatal fák törzse.

Bezárta a közöttük lévő távolságot és enyhén lehajolt, hogy közelebb kerüljön a fiú arcának vonalához. Hinata nem mozdult, csak várta az eseményeket, azzal a szokásos meglepett arcával. Akkor bámult így rá, amikor Kageyama váratlanul felbukkant a környezetében, de most már órák óta egymás társaságát élvezték. Talán félt? Vagy megszeppent? Nem tudta biztosan. Csak azt, hogy nem tud várni a bajnokságra. Most akarta… most…

Érezte, hogy arcát súrolja Hinata lehelete, orruk pedig majdnem összeért. A fiú továbbra sem moccant meg. _Szóval nem bánja_. Alig akarta elhinni. Boldog lett, ki akart ugrani a bőréből, ellenben arcán pont az ellentéte mutatkozott meg. Egyre komorabb lett, ahogy rákoncentrált Hinatára.

Végül teljesen egy vonalba kerültek, Kageyama enyhén oldalra fordult, majd várt még egy pillanatot. Hátha meggondolja magát. Még megteheti! Ki tudja. Ő megadta a lehetőséget. Saját magának is megadta. Ám végül eljött az a pillanat, amikor nem várhatott tovább.

Ajkai Hinatáét érték. Eleinte csak összeérintette szájukat, aztán gyengéden megcsókolta. Majd még egyszer, ezúttal lassabban, hosszabban. Hinata ellenben továbbra is állt, mint a cövek. Ez megijesztette Kageyamát is. Elhúzódott tőle, kiegyenesedett és elfordította a fejét, mintha ezzel eltakarhatná a másik elől rákvörös arcát.

Ám mikor végül erőt vett magán és visszatekintett a fiúra, aki igencsak idétlenül vigyorgott rá. Meglepettségéből mit sem veszített, de legalább már nem tűnt riadtnak.

\- Én őh… - kezdte Kageyama, de nem tudta befejezni.

Még csak azt sem tudta, mit akart mondani, vagy mit kellene mondania egyáltalán. Idegen volt neki az egész helyzet. Oikawa ezt mindig olyan lazán csinálta. Csak megcsókolta. Mintha nem lenne nagy dolog. Mintha természetes lenne véletlenszerűen megcsókolni a másikat. Márpedig ez igenis nagy dolog volt! Komoly és fontos.

\- Én… - kezdett neki újra, de most sem jutott többre. Csak lehajtotta a fejét.

Egyszer csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy egy kéz megragadja az övét és óvatosan megszorítja. Kageyama bólintott, majd elindultak együtt lefelé az úton, szótlanul. Mindketten lehajtották a fejüket, arcuk pírban úszott.

\- Köszönöm – jelentette ki végül Kageyama.

Hinata, amikor végre ő is megtalálta a hangját, értetlenkedve megkérdezte az előbbi miértjét, de a fekete hajú csak megrázta a fejét. Nem tudta, miért volt hálás. De az volt. Talán annyi mindenért volt hálás a fiúnak, hogy egyszerűen csak nem tudta megnevezni őket.

Hálás volt a segítségéért a boltban. Amiért visszaadta neki az önbizalmát önmagával kapcsolatban. Amiért öntudatán kívül ráébresztette őt a múltbéli hibáira, így már tudta, mit rontott el. Amiért érdeklődött iránta, amikor senki más. Mert nem húzódott el a csók alatt.

És mert megfogta a kezét, de nem engedte el.

Ezek után nem beszéltek többet, csak sétáltak egymás mellett. Néha lopva egymásra mosolyogtak, mintha egy-egy pillantásukkal is hatalmas titkokat oszthatnának meg egymással. Olyasmit, amiről a világnak fogalma sincs. Mintha megértették volna az univerzum minden rejtelmét, csak éppen nem tudták volna szavakba önteni. Persze, nem is kellett. Egyikőjük sem szorult magyarázatra, hiszen ugyanazt érezték…


End file.
